16 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5376 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5376); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5377 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5377); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Pocoyo - Ja sam wiem!, odc. 46 (POKOYO GETS IT RIGHT); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Strach na wróble, odc. 7 (Mr. Scarecrow, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dom na głowie - odc. 1 - Dlaczego Panią Ciszewską diabli biorą?; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Kędzierski; wyk.:Monika Gabryelewicz, Michał Staszczak, Wiesław Drzewicz, Sylwia Kędzierska, Henryk Machalica, Grażyna Barszczewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Budzik - Makarony; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 10; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Baranek Shaun - Linia ciągła, odc. 42 (2 s. II) (Draw The Line); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Sindbad - Przygoda z Czarną Perłą, odc. 7 (Abenteuer mit der Schwarzen Perle); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1976); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Raj - opłatki śniadaniowe; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Tatuaż, odc. 16 (Gimme That’Old Time Religion); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1660; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2049 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2163; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5378 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5378); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5379 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5379); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1661; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2050 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2164; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Bampi i super - pilot, odc. 7 (Bumpy and the remote control); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 3/13 - Pierwsze uderzenie - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Operacja życie. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Na własne oczy - Wikileaks: Wojna, kłamstwa i kasety wideo (The Wikileaks: The War Against the Secret) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Tajemnice prawdy - Kochaj sąsiada swego (Love Thy Neighbour) - txt str.777 85'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Paul Schneider; wyk.:Alexandra Paul, Gary Hudson, Shannon Lawson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Bez dowodów (Without Evidence) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Gill Dennis; wyk.:Scott Planck, Angelina Jolie, Andrew Prine; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - Śmierć na telefon - odc. 2 (ep. 2 The soldier); thriller kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Notacje - Regina Ostrouch. Wspomnienia z Mołodeczna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 MASH - odc. 197 (MASH (s. VIII, 625 Back Pay)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Córki McLeoda - odc. 214 Kochaj i pozwól umrzeć (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Love and let die)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc.135 - Rozpaczliwa oferta; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Mateusz Kusznierewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Szansa na Sukces - Skaldowie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Hity Kabaretowego Klubu Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 83 - Wszyscy i tak zginiemy w zupie (84); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 556 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 818; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sztokholm - sprint kobiet ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sztokholm - sprint kobiet; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Bitwa na głosy - z planu (16); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 84 - Na górze róże, na dole (81); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 29 Wielka Orkiestra Samotnych Serc; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 557 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 5 - Dziewczyna Tomka - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kino na maksa - Straszny film 4 (Scary Movie 4) - txt str.777 79'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:David Zucker; wyk.:Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex, Anthony Anderson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 3/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 903); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 115 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 5 Instant Karma); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 W 80 ogrodów dookoła świata - Azja Południowo - Wschodnia (Around the world in 80 gardens. South East Asia) 59'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Patty Kraus; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Gorycz tropików - odc. 3, Wolność albo śmierć (Tropiques amers, ep. 3 Libre ou morir); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Czeka na nas świat 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Robert Krzempek; wyk.:Sebastian Pawlak, Jadwiga Lesiak, Elżbieta Okupska, Bartosz Żukowski, Cezary Żak, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Łapiński, Henryk Gołębiewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (6) - serial animowany 08.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (2) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (2) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (288) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (13) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (258) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (259) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (7) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (136) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (33) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (13) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (260) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (132) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (8) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (355) - serial komediowy 20.25 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 1/8 finału: Real Madryt - Olympique Lyon 22.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 22.55 Sztuki walki: KSW 15 News (15) 23.00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty rewanżowych spotkań 1/8 finału 23.45 Charlie Bartlett - komediodramat, USA 2007 01.45 Teraz ty (5, 6) - serial komediowy 02.45 Program interaktywny TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na œniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (52) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.55 Detektyw Monk (1/16) - serial kryminalny 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (53) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Klątwa - horror, Niemcy/USA/Japonia 2004 00.20 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 01.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 102, Meksyk 2005 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 139, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 130, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 121, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 142, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 162 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 122, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 143, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 15, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 16, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 130, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Rozrachunek - thriller, USA, Niemcy 2004 22:10 Tornado stulecia - film katastroficzny, USA 2002 0:10 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz: Bayern Monachium - Inter Mediolan 2:10 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 7/7* Tolek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Szansa na Sukces - Poluzjanci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 333; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Smaki polskie - Maczanka krakowska; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 805; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1651; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 128* - Ruletka; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Benefis - Daniela Olbrychskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Info jazda - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Bez prądu - Dżem; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1651; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kocie drogi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 U Pana Boga za piecem 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dżem 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Petro Aleksowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 S jak Smoleń, T jak TEY; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 24; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1651; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kocie drogi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 7/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 333; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia - Wszystko co najlepsze (wieczór 2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Sukces... - odc. 8/9* - Dwa światy; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia